Artakha (Being)
Artakha was the "brother" of Karzahni and the ruler of the island that was named in his honor. Biography Early Life The first known event that involved Artakha after his creation was his battle with Karzahni for the Mask of Creation. Artakha this battle and the mask was given to him to wear. The two beings were later given lands to rule over in the Matoran Universe. Artakha intended to make his land a refuge for Matoran where they would be safe. Teridax's Reign As Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, the island of Artakha was attacked by Rahkshi. During hte invasion, Toa Lewa arrived on the island seeking help. Artakha managed to telport him to Tren Krom, who took over his body and walked freely to Metru-Nui. Tren Krom arrived at the Core Processor again, an argument broke about regarding the fate of the Matoran Universe. Tren Krom allied with Tuyet and Lewa, who wanted to stop them from harming the Matoran Universe while Axonn, Helryx and Miserix wanting to destroy Teridax by damaging the equipment. A brief battle then took place until Artaka appeared to stopped the fighting and managed to swap Tren Krom and Lewa back. However, this attracted the attention of Teridax and he teleported the entire group into orbit around Aqua Magna while he used the Mata Nui Robot to transport himself away. Rather than suffocate, Lewa managed to create several Air pockets to sustain them until Vezon had them teleported to Bota Magna by using the Olmak that was fused to his head. The team then encountered the Great Being who had been cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Artakha retained the Great Kanoka disks and used them to forge the Vahi himself. He was then forced to hand it over to the Toa Empire but it was intercepted along the way by Toa Lesovikk. Abilities and Traits Artakha is at least 10 feet tall and covered in grey-green armor covered in ancient runes. Artakha is also an incredibly skilled designer, able to make a variety of objects. He is also one of the few beings able to manipulate Protosteel. However, he is not used to or experienced with making viruses and Rahi. He can also create Toa, but only if Mata Nui or the Great Beings request it and supply the necessary materials. Artakha possesses powerful telepathic abilities, able to breach Karda Nui and undo the powers of Tren Krom. He can also teleport himself and others to different locations, also able to bypass Karda Nui as well. Mask and Tools Artakha wears the Legendary Mask of Creation. Artakha does not typically carry weapons, using only tools for creating. However, when he teleported to Metru Nui, he took along a hammer from his forge to use a a weapon. Quotes Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' - Not Mentioned by Name *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' - First Mentioned *''Toa Nuva Blog'' - Not Mentioned by Name *''Dreams of Destruction'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' - Voice Only *''Reign of Shadows'' - First Appearance *''BIONICLE: World'' - Mentioned Only Category:2008 Category:2010